The present invention relates to a connecting section, especially for a window, door or facade wall.
A known connecting section includes two metal sections, which are held spaced from each other and by at least one isolating bar inserted in isolating-bar receiving grooves in the metal sections. Grooved longitudinal members are provided in the metal sections and held in recesses extending longitudinally in the isolating bars after elastic deformation on assembly and the isolating bar has interiorly at least one slot opening to one of the metal sections, in which a metal wire with anchoring projections is placed. The metal wire is such that it sinks into the material of the metal sections and the isolating bar on deformation of the grooved longitudinal members to fit them into the recesses in the isolating bar on assembly.
A connecting section of this type is described in German Patent 29 37 454. In this connecting section the metal wire is provided with a milled edge which acts as the anchoring projections. On deformation of the grooved longitudinal members the wire sinks into the metal sections and the isolating bar and the shear strength of the connecting section section increases because of the better fit of the component parts with each other.
Also a multiedged wire can be used as the metal wire as described in the literature. This multiedged wire is twisted to provide a plurality of effective projections over its entire length.
Both milling a round cross sectioned wire and twisting a multiedged wire are not particularly effective ways to produce a metal wire for the above purposes, because the precision or accuracy of making the projections over the length of the wire varies so that the accuracy of the wire regarding assembly in the connecting sections does not remain constant over its entire length.